The blinded path Forgotten
by Seiten taisei
Summary: Weird things had happen in Tenjiku.A foggotten secret wasto revealed by itself....


Chapter 2 :Forgotten  
  
At the misty sight of Tenjiku , stood the great Hontou Castle which is most feared by all being on earth. Legends said that great battles have been fought there thousand years ago. The world was in choas and shaken by the forces of evil. The great demon emperor whom ruled the earth 500 years ago too fell there.The war wage between the Great Prince Nataku and the one feared most , Gyumao Kushu . His victory against the evil youkai was a noble deed. He suceeded restored peace and harmony among the humans and youkais making Tenjiku a haven for both livings .  
  
Alas, the peace didn't lasted for long. A mysterious youkai appeared , somehow freed the once unstoppable evil in the world .Gyokumen Kushu . She imprisoned the mistress in an eternal spell leaving the heartbroken heir of Gyumoa-Oh behind.  
  
Deep inside the castle laid the dark dungeon where darkness lurked . A place of untold misery and torture. Bloods of innocent being youkai or no human both stained at the horrid place. They became the slaughter of the Empress's deadly experimental project for revival of the master Gyumoa Oh.  
  
An elderly young man holding a teddy bear walked down the stairs .As he was passing through , something caught his attention. He paused to admire the scenery of his men torturing a new captive. Stains of blood covered the victim as the spikes pierced through his flesh. His toturers laughed as the oor guy screamed in agony.  
  
There are also a pile of dead youkai bodies on the cold floor.The leftovers of the Master's sacrifice .Nice meal they would make, the mad scientist though.They are still a few fresh to play' with . And he knew who's next.  
  
With a sinister smile, he entered the last cell .  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"I'm losing my patience, my dear," She grabbed him by the collar .  
  
"Tell me where's the sutra , you brat.You don't wanna end up like you mother, do you?"she roared in fury.  
  
"Don't you dare to talk about my mother, you bastard." the prince spat .  
  
"All these years, I'm your lapdog and nothing else. You tricked me into doing your dirty jobs. When you imprisoned her, you cast a spell to kill here in her imprisonment, didn't you? "  
  
How smart of you to think of that. I never knew Rasetsunyo's baka son would be so clever ,yet foolish."  
  
He pushed his stepmother away, ready to nail her with a fireball.  
  
Arrgggh!!!!  
  
The prince fell down in pain.  
  
"What's happening to me?"  
  
He held his painful chest tightly. Her heart was beating rapidly.  
  
" Do you know what will happen if someone been poison by dragon Komen's fang?"  
  
" You did this. But how did you manage to "  
  
" I knew that this day would come. I knew all along you will one day betray me. So I planted the fang in you years ago on the day that I kill the bitch."  
  
Gyokumen Kushu roared in laughter. She start chanting and aimed her deadly spell to the feeble prince. Out of nowhere, a figure appeared and knocked the empress down.  
  
"LIRIN !!"  
  
The youkai prince held up his head and saw her beloved sister holding him in a tight embrace. His heart melted with the love shown by the child.  
  
"Nichan ."  
  
Lirin fell to her kness in front of her mother. With tears streaming down her soft cheeks, she beg, " Kaasan, please let Onichan go. Please don't hurt him anymore. Think about the things he help us to help reviving father. Give him another chance."  
  
Enraged , the empress shoved her daughter away.  
  
" Lirin ! How dare you budge in here and speak for him. You are my daughter and you stand with me ! "  
  
She knew somehow, the kid has been influenced by her brother.  
  
" Mother, I loved onichan. He is the one who really care about me all these times.You never really bother about me,Kassan. All you care is your damn experiment and Dr Nii."  
  
"Lirin .."  
  
"Since you like him so much, then you shall join you precious brother."  
  
Gyukomen Kushu ordered ,"Dr Nii , take Lirin to the chamber. We will use her instead."  
  
A kick landed on the prince's chest, pushing him aside. He watched helplessly as the youkai guards dragged poor Lirin away from him.  
  
"LIRIN! Lirin!"  
  
The pain overcame his body. His vision of her stepmother began to fade away. The last sound came to his mind is Dr Nii's sinister voice. 


End file.
